


Tough Love | Mako x Reader

by bellerame



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, angry kisses my fAVORITE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 21:37:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16689328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellerame/pseuds/bellerame
Summary: Mako and (Y/n) are opposing pro-benders in an upcoming championship, and Mako just can't seem to get good enough to beat her. But if he loses the championship, it could mean the end for his pro-bending career.





	Tough Love | Mako x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this awhile ago and i don't really like it but i figured i'd post it for the love of nanowrimo :))))
> 
> happy writing month y'ALL
> 
> (also i'm highkey a slut for atla and that whole universe like whOO sign me uP k thanks bye)

 

    "I  _ swear _ she's cheating! Every time I think I have her cornered, she does some freaky gymnastic thing and suddenly  _ I'm _ cornered and we're done for. I don't know how to beat her. She's a new bender every time she steps in the ring!"

    "Mako, I think you should find a fire-bender to spar with. Maybe then you'll find an upper hand?"

    Bolin tears off his helmet, exhausted even though the recent match was so short. The Ember Island Eel Hounds had them knocked out within the first round, and it didn't last more than two minutes. And yet, the whole team of Fire Ferrets were feeling the heat as if they'd just practiced for a couple hours. Mako, however, was more heated over (Y/n), the fire-bender of the opposing team.

    "I don't know any other fire-benders who aren't with the Triple Threats, and there's no way I'm asking them for help. I don't know if we'll be able to beat them in the upcoming championship," Mako huffs dejectedly. He got half of his uniform off before he started to pace in frustration.

    "No!" Bolin shouted, latching onto Mako's arm and ceasing his fervent steps, "We have to win that championship! We won't be able to pro-bend for  _ months _ if we're out."

    Mako sighs. "I know. But I've been practicing for this match for weeks, and it seems like nothing's changed. I just—" He huffs again, shaking Bolin from his arm while storming out into the hallway. "I'm gonna go practice."

  
  


    "You've got this," Bolin encourages, "I know you've got this! Just go  _ oof, _ and throw an  _ umph, _ and hit her with and all-out  _ kapow! _ " Bolin jumps around, demonstrating his ecstatic punches and kicks. Korra laughs as he stumbles and bounces around to get back on his feet.

    "If I do that,  _ Bolin, _ we'll lose the tournament. And probably our apartment!" Mako paces once again, an obvious indicator of his stress. Korra catches him mid-step by his shoulders and looks him dead in the eye.

    "Hey. Chill out. The more stressed out you get, the more tense you'll be when we're on the field." Mako takes a deep breath.

    "You're right—I know you're right. I hope the new techniques we practiced will catch the Eel Hounds off guard."

    Bolin clasps Mako's shoulder in encouragement, "Heck yeah, they will! We got 'em this time, Mako." The team shares a soft smile before they head out onto the field.

    The Fire Ferrets are introduced, and then the Eel Hounds. The match that decides it all begins.

    The first round goes about how they expected. The Fire Ferrets all fell back to the third zone, and they almost lost Bolin before the time ran out. The second round started and no bender had been knocked out... yet.

    "Korra starts off on the offense, throwing splashes of water left and right," says the overhead speaker, "but it doesn't scare the Eel Hounds! They're off to a violent start as always— _ and Korra's out of the ring! _ Ignoring defense didn't do her any good!"

    Mako makes sure he's breathing steadily as he keeps his eyes ahead. He watches (Y/n)'s every move, jumping to block any punches she throws at Bolin while staying light on his feet to avoid the other benders. Bolin and Mako move in sync, and they've managed to push the Eel Hounds back a zone.

    "The Fire Ferrets have got the green light to advance! This is the first time they've excelled against the Eel Hounds, and they're even missing a water-bender. Mako's throwing an  _ insane _ amount of fireballs at (Y/n), and she's dodging them all! The Eel Hounds could easily take this win if they take advantage of Mako's unnecessary barrage."

    Bolin throws a good disc at the water-bender and knocks him back to the third zone. Mako finishes him off with one of his many fireballs. Mako turns his attention to the Eel Hounds' earth-bender, ready to take him out. However, as he does, (Y/n) gives everything she's got at Bolin, and he gets pushed back zone after zone until he's out of the ring. In his ignorance, however, Mako pushed the other earth-bender off the edge. It was just (Y/n) and Mako. He took a deep breath. Defense became his main as he waited for the perfect moment to attack. However, he was caught off guard and fell to his knees. On any given day, Mako would have accepted defeat, but this match meant the world to him.

    Mako looked (Y/n) in the eye and noticed she was stalling her punches. He swung to his feet, angry, and tossed multiple attacks at the calm fire-bender. She dodged every one right up until the end. A ball of fire hit her square in the stomach, and she was tossed into the third zone. Mako paused, and so did she. They looked each other in the eye, and she smirked. She gave one last punch—the time was almost out—Mako dodged and came back with a fiery kick—she didn't move as it slammed into her gut.

    Before he knew it, the audience was cheering, and he didn't believe it. He simply let his heart decrease in speed and watched as (Y/n) stepped onto the opposite elevator. She saluted, and he turned his back to return to his team.

  
  


    Mako rushes to rip off his armor as his friends try to congratulate him. He wasn't happy. He was still angry.

    She had to have let him win. There was no way she could've made such a simple mistake. Why in the  _ world _ did she let him win?

    Korra and Bolin were shouting praises at Mako, but he was just huffy and confused. The two shared a worried look as Mako stormed into the hallway. He knew it was where (Y/n) must go through in order to exit, so he paced it until she showed up.

    Mako made eye contact with her still in her uniform. He stormed up to her and grabbed her arm.  _ "Why _ did you do that?" She smirked.

    "Do what, Mako?"

    "You let me win." The amber of his eyes glazed in anger, and (Y/n) was mesmerized.

    "I'm pretty sure you're just the superior fire-bender," she spoke and attempted to move past him. He slammed his arm into the wall in front of her. (Y/n) glared at him. Now he was just being rude.

    "What's your  _ problem? _ You won."

    "That's my problem. You could've beaten me, easily." She huffed and tried to pass him again.

    "Whatever, hothead."

    Mako spun around and demanded,  _ "No _ . We have to talk." She turned to glare at him reaching out for her.

    "I don't have to tell you anything." (Y/n) kept walking.

    Through the bustle of the crowd, she heard him yell,  _ "Please! _ You owe it to me." Mako obviously wasn't going to leave her alone anyways.

    "Fine," she muttered, and glanced around. There was a storage closet to her left, so she snatched Mako's arm, dragged him inside, and propped a chair up underneath the handle so they wouldn't be bothered.

    "What do you want?" (Y/n) spat, crossing her arms.

    "I know that wasn't unintentional, (Y/n). You've beaten me a million times, and I know how good of a fire-bender you are. Why didn't you respond?" Mako was throwing as many questions in (Y/n)'s face as he had fireballs.

    "Goodness, hothead, don't you get it?" She uncrossed her arms and took a fierce step forward.

    "No, actually, I don't! That's why we're in here isn't it?"

    "Maybe I didn't  _ want _ to beat you! I listened around, and people say you're living off this money! You need it more than I do, you idiot!"

    Mako's eyebrows were still burrowed, and (Y/n) turned around to leave. If he was going to act all moody after that, there was no purpose in talking anymore.

    But he grabbed her elbow, and swung her around, and then he kissed her. She froze, still and silent, but soon got accustomed to the idea, running a hand through his tousled hair. He backed away as quickly as he had stepped forward and coughed into his elbow.

    "I—I'm sorry, I just—" (Y/n) began to laugh, laying a hand on his upper arm.

    "It's fine. I imagine you'll forgive me for  _ letting you win, _ huh?" Instead of laughing like she expected, his face grew stern again.

    "It's illegal..." She shook her head.

    "You're not really going to tell the ref, are you? Because I'll get in serious trouble if I get caught letting you win because I like you—"

    "Oh, never. But I would like to hear you say  _ that _ again." She laughed and punched him in the arm.

    "You'll have to beat me again, hothead." His smile reached up into his eyes, and she began to smile with him.

    "Sounds like a challenge."

 


End file.
